Good Morning, Miami
Good Morning, Miami is a sitcom which ran from 2002 to 2004 on NBC. Created by David Kohan and Max Mutchnick, the show focused on the personal and professional life of Jake, the executive producer of the lowest-rated morning show in the country, based in Miami. Though unsuccessful and unacclaimed, the show lasted in the coveted Thursday "Must See TV" lineup for an entire season. It was one of the first sitcoms to be broadcast by NBC in High Definition. The theme song, entitled "Once in a Lifetime", is played by John Rzeznik of the Goo Goo Dolls. In April 1, 2004, the show goes defunct for over two seasons due to its low ratings. Production Companies: KoMut Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Distributor: Warner Bros. Television Distribution Length: 30 minutes Aspect Ratios: 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel: NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Synopsis Wunderkind producer Jake Silver decides to accept the job helming the worst TV show in all of Miami. He falls in love with the show's beautiful, down-to-earth hairdresser, Dylan. The carnival of clowns at the station includes pompous and insulting on-air host Gavin; Jake's sardonic assistant, Penny; and highly insecure station manager, Frank. Early in the first season, Gavin's morning co-host was Lucia, and Sister Brenda was the station's nun/weather-girl. Eventually Jake's foul-mouthed grandmother, Claire, becomes the on-screen co-host. They were written out early in the series as the producers were still searching for the "center" of their program. During the second season, Jake and Dylan begin a relationship, almost even deciding on a relocation to New York together. Victoria Hill, a new station boss, took over the show to get higher ratings, and Gavin struggled to warm up to her. A new weather girl, Joni, was also introduced. The series ended with Gavin and Penny deciding to start a relationship (as Penny is pregnant with his baby), Frank marrying Gavin's mother as a publicity stunt and Jake and Dylan considering to go their separate ways (Jake leaves the network and goes to produce at NBC in Manhattan) and Dylan returns to her home state of Omaha, Nebraska. In the second season, exterior footage of NBC affiliate WPTV's studio complex in West Palm Beach, Florida was used to portray the exteriors of the fictional Good Morning, Miami studios, and hypothetically; the sitcom was filmed at CBS Studio Center stage 16. Main Cast Mark Feuerstein - Jake Silver Ashley Williams - Dylan Messinger Matt Letscher - Gavin Stone Constance Zimmer - Penelope "Penny" Barnes Barrington Jere Burns - Frank Jennifer Alfano Recurring Cast Tiffani Thiessen - Victoria Hill Jillian Barberie - Joni Tessie Santiago - Lucia Rojas-Klein Brooke Dillman - Sister Brenda Trogman Suzanne Pleshette - Claire Arnold Tracy Vilar - Stacey Bob Clendenin - credited as Robert Clendenin - Carl - station camera man Stephon Fuller - Robby Edward James Gage - Tiny - station helicopter pilot Episodes Season 1 (2002-2003) #Pilot - September 26, 2002 #Power Failure - October 3, 2002 #The Way to Dylan's Heart - October 10, 2002 #Swan Jake - October 17, 2002 #The Heart is a Lonely Apartment Hunter - October 24, 2002 #Kiss of the Spiderman - October 31, 2002 #It Didn't Happen One Night - November 7, 2002 #Penny Wise, Jake Foolish - November 14, 2002 #I'm With Stupid - November 21, 2002 #If It's Not One Thing, It's a Mother - November 28, 2002 #Hi, My Name is Jake - January 2, 2003 #Jake's Nuts Roasting an Open Fire - January 9, 2003 #Mee So Torny - January 16, 2003 #Take a Penny, Leave a Penny - January 23, 2003 #Mutt and Jake - February 27, 2003 #The Big Leap - March 6, 2003 #About a Ploy - March 13, 2003 #Fear and Loathing in Miami - March 20, 2003 #Three Weeks Notice - March 27, 2003 #Someone to Watch Over Gavin - April 3, 2003 #The Slow and the Furious - April 10, 2003 #One Flu Over the Cuckoo's Nest - April 17, 2003 Season 2 (2003-2004) #The New Good Morning, Miami - September 30, 2003 #Good Morning, Manhattan - October 7, 2003 #I Second That Promotion - October 14, 2003 #With Friends Like These, Who Needs Emmys? - October 21, 2003 #The Ex Games - October 28, 2003 #Will You Still Leave Me Tomorrow? - November 4, 2003 #A Kiss Before Lying - November 11, 2003 #Subterranean Workplace Blues - November 18, 2003 #Her Place or Mine? - December 4, 2003 #Looking for Love in All the Wrong Cages - December 11, 2003 #You Bet Your Relationship - February 11, 2004 #Nightmare at 2000 Feet - February 25, 2004 #Victoria's Secret - March 4, 2004 #A Sample Plan - March 11, 2004 #Gays and Confused - March 18, 2004 #The Good Morning, Miami Series Finale, Part 1: The Return of the Ring - March 25, 2004 #The Good Morning, Miami Series Finale, Part 2: The Wait Problem - March 25, 2004 #The Good Morning, Miami Series Finale, Part 3: Three Ring Circus - March 25, 2004 Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:NBC TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on NBC Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows